I'll Be Right Back
by Ina.Yanah
Summary: Just as when the two are having their quality family time, Roy gets sent to another battlefield. Leaving her and his child back at home. Will he be able to come to them or not? (This is a ONE SHOT ;])


*Disclaimer! This is based on FMAB! :3__

_"I'll be right back." Then he smiled a pained smile as he glanced at the little boy sleeping in Riza's arms. _He sleeps like a log… just like I do when I'm in your arms, _Roy thought to himself before he un-wrapped his arms around her waist, gave her one final kiss then finally, left._

_That's what he said, _Riza Hawkeye said to herself. _It's been a two long months since then. _As Furher President in-waiting, he's always been busy. And then again, as the infamous Flame Alchemist, the current Furher President, namely Furher President Grumman, has sent Roy Mustang to another battlefield. The Western parts of Amestris have been having riots and Riza heard that it was an all-out war there, but nothing compares to what they've experienced in Ishval and under King Bradley's reign. She looked out the window and all she could see was gray clouds and down in the city were loads of people walking around. _It's like that day, _she thought to herself as she peeked at the little boy, who was again sleeping soundly in his little crib.

_Flashback!_

_Four years ago… A quick flashback…_

_Everything quieted down after a year prior with the happenings with King Bradley and the Homunclus. Almost everyone was back to their usual works. Although there are some people were promoted as the empty seats in the upper echelon of the army was left vacant. Fortunately, Roy was also one of the chosen to be promoted in ranks (Brigadier General) and of course, he still kept his lovely Lieutenant as his subordinate. People would say they're inseparable. Even the former-Fullmetal Alchemist would tease them about it but neither of them budged. But that doesn't mean that they didn't have those kinds of feelings, they just couldn't show it. Yet. So when they finally woke up and realized those feelings, everyone was somewhat surprised when they started to show it off a few months after. Yes, they started dating. (A/N: They should've done it long before right? Right? xD *high five with ROYAI supporters*)_

_September, two years after, they we're married. Everyone was settling nicely. (Although Ed's wedding was two years earlier than theirs) He only has to work harder and study all about the country as he was Furher President in-waiting._

_"Looks like our new Brigadier General have been working hard, huh?" A familiar masculine voice said as it entered his office. His table was somewhat occupied with a lot of paper works._

_"Of course! Lieutenant would—"_

_"You still call her that way? You should call her 'Riza' you know. You're not married just for show. Seriously, is that your endearment to each other?" The man began to scratch the back of his head. Roy sighed._

_"Havoc, what's your business here anyway?" He said irritably, although he was sitting slouchy, obviously taking a quick break._

_"I was called here for another mission. So I thought I'd pay you a visit while I'm at it." _That's right, Havoc returned to duty after he was healed from that injury…_ Roy thought to himself. _A lot of things happened. Now that I think about it, it really feels like it happened so fast.

_"I see. To the South?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Good luck with that. Kiotskete." He said then his attention shifted to the mound of paper works he had to finish._

_"Ah. You might get sent there too, General." Havoc said with a smirk before he left._

_"I don't think so." He murmured to himself then went back to work._

_November the following year, Riza gave birth to their first born, Daniel. People often remarked how he looked like his father, with his dark hair and eyes. And just when the two wanted to be around each other, Roy gets assigned to take care of the battlefield in the West since the South had calmed down. Thanks to the local's cooperation._

_"Do you really have to go?" Riza asked him. Although she had packed his bag, she was still against the idea. She also can't participate and go with him because she can't leave their little one._

_"I have to. The Furher President ordered me to. He said he wants it to be over as soon as possible. So he's sending the top State Alchemists." He said in reply as he donned his army coat on. He's one of the full-fledged Generals after all. She came to his side to help him close it up and to tidy up his collar. He avoided looking at her. It reminded him that he'll be away for god knows how long, but that didn't help either since his gaze fell on his boy. Something was churned inside of him. Just like how the dark gray clouds were started to pierce raindrops to the ground._

_"You mean, he wants you to end it right away?" She asked again. He nodded as he made his way to the boy's crib. He leaned towards Daniel's crib, making him lean on the cribs enclosure. He smiled at the boy's sleeping figure._

_"Entirely looks like you, doesn't he?" Riza said in a low and gentle voice as she neared the two._

_"Even if you say that, it's all thanks to you that Daniel's here with us." He said as Riza unexpectedly hugged her by the shoulder, making the side of their heads close. Roy said it a little too loud as Daniel began to jerk and move about little by little, making Riza carry the boy in her arms._

_"Gomen. I woke you up." He said as he ruffled the boy's hair gently before reaching out to Riza's waist then holding her close to him, then placed his forehead against hers. She silently stared at him. Unable to speak of anything because of the loneliness she felt._

_"I'll be right back." Then he smiled a pained smile as he glanced at the little boy sleeping in Riza's arms. _He sleeps like a log… just like I do when I'm in your arms, _Roy thought to himself before he un-wrapped his arms around her waist, gave her one final kiss then finally, left._

_End of Flashback!_

She looked back to Daniel. He was starting to wake up and once he sees no one to carry him, he'll cry. She walked quickly but gently towards his crib. Daniel opened his little eyes and blinked a few times then smiled at his Mom, just like saying 'Please hold me Mommy'. _Daniel really looks like a miniature Roy._

"Had enough afternoon sleep?" She asked before she carried the boy but Daniel seemed to be observing the room as his eyes slowly drifted to one direction to the other. "You're Daddy has yet to come home…" Riza told the child as she laid his head to her shoulder then began to rock him back and forth with a nameless lullaby. The rain had begun to pour hard. People down the streets began to take shelter or open their umbrellas. She doubted Daniel would sleep again as the sound of the rain was too hard, and he instead, began to pull at her Mommy's hair. She smiled. That's just when a knock came to the door. Out of habit, she ran her hands to her pockets to make sure she had her gun with her, just in case. Black Hayate who was sleeping by the window went to snarl at the door.

"Who's there?" She said rather calmly. As we all know, threats are inevitable for her and Daniel as they were the family of one of the highest ranking officers of the country.

"It's me. Geez, Riza. Calm down." Said a feminine voice at the other side of the door. She sighed and began to walk towards the door.

"Why the sudden visit Rebecca?" She said as she opened the door. Black Hayate then began to bark playfully.

"Oh why, hello there Black Hayate! My you've grown so big!" She said giving the dog a pat then turned to Riza. "And wow, don't you look motherly. Hello there baby!" She greeted Daniel. "May I carry the General's little boy?" She said as Riza gave her permission. At first, Daniel was a little uneasy but because of Rebecca's hair he calmed down and began to pull at it.

"My my, he looks definitely like his father doesn't he? Black eyes, black hair and all…"

"People would always say that…" She sighed with a smile.

"Riiiight… anyway, so where's the doting Daddy? Wait, he is doting right?" Rebecca playfully asked.

"He hasn't come back yet." She said loneliness inevitable in her tone.

"I saw that coming… anyway, I have something for you." She then said, carrying the boy then giving Riza a paper.

_Come to my office. Now._

_~Furher President Grumman_

"Wh-what is this?" She couldn't mistake it. It really was the Furher President's signature and everything. But something rushed inside of her. A rush of nervousness.

"I dunno. He just gave that to me and told me to give that to you. What's wrong? You look pale?"

"I gotta go. Can you handle Daniel for me for a few minutes? It'll be quick." She said as she rushed for a coat.

"Sure!"

"If you try something funny… Black Hayate, you know what to do." The dog barked as Rebecca smiled nervously. She headed out and drove to the Central Headquarters straight to the Furher President's office. He found him staring by the windows his cap, laid silently on his desk.

"Sir! I'm sorry for barging in but can you please tell me what your letter meant?" Then she heard a chuckle. A very familiar chuckle just then someone emerged from the back room. She was on the verge of passing out but she kept her composure. Roy hugged her. _Isn't this the best feeling? _He thought to himself.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." The Furher President winked before he went out of the room.

"What's the meaning of this? You made me sick with worry!" She complained.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry but I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise?"

"Yes. I'm going to be the next Furher President." He said then getting the hat from the desk and wore it. That's just when Rebecca came into the room, carrying Daniel and gave him to his Mom.

"You've grown so big!" Roy said to his boy as he ruffled his hair which earned him a smile.

"Thank you. I missed you both so much!" He said as he kissed her. His dreams were already in his grasp and so is his family. Here he is at the top and he couldn't be happier.

~End

Just a short ROYAI dedication! Can't get enough of those two! Kyaaaa~ *starts fan girling*

Oops sorry xD

Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
